Die Nanny
by Fruchtcocktail
Summary: Wenn man 2 verrückte Yaoi-Fans, die auf einer Geschäftsfeier zu Tode gelangweilt wurden, mit einem Fernseher, fünf Tüten Gummibärchen und ein paar Blättern Papier allein lässt, ist es kein Wunder, dass SOWAS herauskommt! XD


Titel: Die Nanny

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Fruchtcocktail

E-Mail: sweetfruchtcocktailweb.de

Fandom: YuGiOh!

Pairing: Joey/Seto und vielleicht mehr...

Rating: PG

Warning: OOC, com, lime

Disclaimer: Uns gehören weder die Charas aus YuGiOh snif, noch irgendwelche Rechte an der Serie ,,Die Nanny'', die wir als Vorlage benutzt haben...muss ja mal gesagt werden! XD

Kommentar: Wenn man 2 verrückte Yaoi-Fans, die auf einer Geschäftsfeier zu Tode gelangweilt wurden, mit einem Fernseher, fünf Tüten Gummibärchen und ein paar Blättern Papier allein lässt, ist es kein Wunder, dass SOWAS herauskommt!!! XD

Widmung: allen lieben Leuten, die sich die Mühe machen und unseren Salat hier lesen.

CrazyCherry: ,,Hallo, liebe Leser! Ersteinmal sollten wir uns vorstellen. Hinter dem Pseudonym Fruchtcocktail verbergen sich meine Freundin SweetStrawberry...'' SweetStrawberry: ,,Guten Tag!''

CrazyCherry: ,,...und meine Wenigkeit, die CrazyCherry.''

SweetStrawberry: ,,Wir sind noch totale Anfänger in Sachen FF und Yaoi...deswegen habt bitte etwas Nachsicht mit uns, ja?'' liebguck

CrazyCherry: ,,Genau, aber jetzt genug geredet, Berry-chan, fangen wir lieber an, sonst hauen die Leser noch ab! Also, dann...''

SweetStrawberry&CrazyCherry: ,,...viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!''

,,bla, bla'' - wir wagen es unsere geliebte Muttersprache zu benutzen

>denk, denk - die Charas benutzen ihr Hirn

(1,2,3) - die Autorinnen benutzen ihr Hirn(Ergebnis blöde, unnütze Kommentare XD)

ding, dong - Geräusche und anderes

Kapitel 01: Die neue Nanny...oder auch der Beginn der Apokalypse

Ein neuer Morgen war angebrochen, die Sonne warf warme Schleier auf die noch schlafenden Häuser, Vögel zwitscherten durch die warme Sommerluft und die Bäume und Blumen verbreiteten einen angenehmen Geruch.

Auf den sonst vielbefahrenen Straßen fuhr noch kein einziges Auto, auch die riesigen Menschenmassen, die an einem Samstagmorgen das Einkaufzentrum stürmten, waren noch nicht unterwegs.

Mitten in dieser herrlichen Idylle, stand eine große Villa, umgeben von einem großen Garten, mit großer Garage und großartigen Menschen...

,,Setoooooo, auuuuufstehen! Wir wollten doch heute gemeinsam waaaaaas unterneeeeeeeehmen!!''

Eine fröhliche Kinderstimme dröhnte durch das riesige Gebäude, das Seto Kaiba, Leiter der KaibaCorp., Multimillionär und Geschäftsmann wie er im Buche steht, sein Eigen nennen durfte.

Wenn Kaiba Nachbarn gehabt hätte, wären diese wohl jedes Wochenende aus dem Bett gefallen, denn diese liebenswürdige, nicht grade leise Art des Weckens, war im Hause Kaiba schon Tradition.

Und wie jedes Wochenende dachte Seto Kaiba, Morgenmuffel erster Klasse und jederzeit zur Umschulung zum Killer bereit, wenn er zu einer Uhrzeit vor 12Uhr geweckt wurde, nicht einmal im Traum daran sein gemütliches Bett zu verlassen.

Grummelnd knuddelte er sich tiefer in die Decke und nuschelte etwas vonwegen, man solle solche Typen wegsperren.

Somit bemerkte er die Bedrohung nicht, die auf leisen Sohlen, Schuhgröße 36,auf ihn zukam. Leise, um seinen großen Bruder ja nicht zu wecken, drückte Mokuba die Türklinke herunter und betrat das Schlafzimmer seines Bruders.

>Tja Seto, du willst es also mal wieder auf die harte Tour, mmh? , dachte der Kleine kichernd. Er ging ins Bad und drehte den Wasserhahn ein Stückchen auf, nahm ein Handtuch und hielt es unter den Hahn, bis es voll mit eiskalten Wasser war. Er hüpfte mit dem nassen Handtuch aus dem Raum, eine kleine Spur aus Wassertropfen hinterlassend.

Seto schlief immer noch. Mokuba schaute seinen Bruder einige Minuten an.

>Er sieht richtig lieb aus, wenn er schläft. In seinem Job spielt er immer den bösen Drachen und zeigt allen die kalte Schulter, aber zu Hause ist er ganz anders. Kein Wunder, wenn er noch keine Freundin hat! 

Leise seufzend trat er vor seinen schlafenden Bruder. Er sollte sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen, sondern sehen, dass er seinen Langschläfer schnell aus dem Bett bekam, sonst war der Tag gelaufen.

Mokuba hob mit der einen Hand das Handtuch hoch und zog mit der anderen Setos Decke herunter. Seto ließ ein kurzes Brummen vernehmen, rollte sich ein und schlief ungerührt weiter. Mokuba musste grinsen. Jedes Mal dasselbe!

Dabei war Seto doch sonst ein Frühaufsteher, wenn auch eher unfreiwillig, denn selbst er konnte nicht alle 9 Wecker ignorieren, die der Butler an verschiedenen Stellen versteckt hatte. Egal, jetzt war Schluss mit Schlafen! Mit einem lauten ,,Guuuuten Moooorgen!!!'' warf Mokuba das Handtuch auf seinen nur mit Boxershorts bekleideten Bruder.

,,UWAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!''

Wie schon gesagt, war es eine gute Tat von Fortuna, Seto Kaiba keine Nachbarn zu schenken. Denn wer nach dem leisen Rufen vom Jüngeren der beiden Kaibabrüder noch nicht völlig taub war, dem versetzte dieser Urschrei des Älteren einen Schock für's Leben(1).

-----------------------------------------

,,Aber du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich anders nicht wachbekomme!'', verteidigte sich Mokuba lautstark. Seto Kaiba sah seinen 12 Jährigen Bruder streng an.

,,1.Ist das keine Entschuldigung mir jeden, aber auch jeden Samstag, diesen Waschlappen auf den Rücken zu knallen,2.Werde ich jawohl wenigstens am Wochenende ausschlafen dürfen und 3.grins mich nicht so an, sondern iss lieber dein Brötchen.''

Mokuba starrte seinen 15 Jahre älteren Bruder (2) belustigt an.,,1.Ist das kein Waschlappen, sondern ein Handtuch,2.hast du sonst nie Zeit für mich, also darfst du nicht ausschlafen,3.das Brötchen ist von Vorgestern und schmeckt dementsprechend. Yami holt gerade Neue!''

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Tür zum Speisezimmer.

Ein Mann, mit wilden Haaren, die zugleich schwarz, rot und blond waren, braungebranntem Körper, amethystfarbenen Augen,28 Jahre alt und seines Zeichens Butler und engster Freund von Kaiba, genannt Yami Mutô, betrat mit einer Brötchentüte den Raum. Sofort breitete sich ein herrlicher Duft aus.

,,Ihr solltet wirklich nicht jedes Mal so ein Geschrei machen, man hört euch bis zum Bäcker!'', meinte er tadelnd und legte die Tüte auf den Tisch.

,,Aber Yami, du kennst Seto doch! Den kriegt noch nicht einmal eine Blaskapelle wach!''

Lachend ging Yami in die Küche nur um kurz darauf mit einer Kaffeekanne in der Hand heraus zu kommen. ,,Unser Babydrache schläft halt gerne!''

Ein Knurren von Setos Seite ließ ihn verstummen. Gekonnt goß der Butler ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

Yami wusste, dass er sich bei seinem Herrn alles erlauben konnte, denn Seto ging mit allen Hausangestellten wie mit Freunden um. Er war schon seit seiner Kindheit im Dienst der Familie Kaiba.

Mokuba krallte sich die Tüte, die noch ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch lag, und nahm eine der Leckereien heraus. Genüsslich seinen Kaffe trinkend, blickte Seto Yami an und kritzelte etwas auf ein Blatt Papier.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue las Yami die Nachricht, nickte und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen das Speisezimmer, während Mokuba sein Schokocroissant aß.

Nach dem letzten Schluck stellte Seto seine Tasse beiseite und umarmte seinen Kleinen. ,,Komm, iss auf, dann gehen wir in den Zoo, okay?''

,,Du bleibst den ganzen Tag bei mir?'', fragte Mokuba lächelnd. Seto nickte. ,,Super!'', rief Mokuba, sprang auf und rannte singend in sein Zimmer. Gut, dann würde er eben seine Arbeit für heute nicht fertig bekommen, seinen ganzen Terminplan umstellen und Überstunden machen, doch was tat man nicht alles für den lieben, süßen kleinen Bruder?

-------------------------------------------------

Die große schwarze Limousine rollte langsam den Schotterweg zum Anwesen der Kaibabrüder herauf. Vor der großen Eingangstür hielt sie an, ein junger Mann in dunkelblauer Chauffeurgarderobe, dessen langes, verstrubbeltes, weißes Haar unter seiner Chauffeursmütze hervorquoll stieg aus.

Der Mann Namens Bakura Cain war 27 Jahre alt und lebte mit seinem 1 Jahr jüngeren Bruder Ryou, der bei Kaiba als Sekretär angestellt war, auf dem Grundstück.

Mokuba Kaiba sprang dem jungen Chauffeur so lebhaft entgegen, dass dieser beinahe gestürzt wäre. Er konnte sich gerade noch an die Tür der Limousine klammern. ,,Oh, sorry Bakura!'', piepste Mokuba, dreht sich um und raste auf das Haus zu.

Kopfschüttelnd und wesentlich eleganter als sein Bruder stieg Seto aus. Wie versprochen war er mit dem Kleinen in den Zoo gefahren. So sehr er seinen Bruder auch liebte, er war eine richtige Nervensäge.

,,Danke, Bakura, du kannst den Wagen in die Garage bringen. Ich habe nicht vor heute noch irgendetwas zu unternehmen'', meinte Kaiba zu dem Chauffeur gewandt.

Dieser grinste fies. ,,War es schlimm?'' Seto stöhnte nur. ,,Soll ich Ryou sagen, dass er deine Telefonate absagen soll?'', wollte Bakura wissen. Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf. Sofort schoß ein stechender Schmerz durch eben diesen. Die leichten Kopfschmerzen, die er am Morgen verspürt hatte, schienen jetzt in seinem Kopf Fußball zu spielen. Wieder ein schwarzer Tag für den Kalender... ,dachte Seto, leicht seine Schläfen massierend.

,,Sag Ryou, er soll meine liebe Geschäftspartnerin mit den Anrufen beglücken'', sprach's und betrat die große Eingangshalle der Villa. Seto schritt durch die riesige Halle, die jeden Normalsterblichen vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen. Die Villa sah schon von außen einem Schloß recht ähnlich, von innen wurde diese Vorstellung bestätigt.

Der Boden wurde mit einem Muster aus Marmor geziert, die Decke war hoch gewölbt und die langen Fenster waren mit bunten Glasscheiben versehen. Immer wenn Licht durch sie hindurch fiel, glänzte der Marmorboden in den verschiedensten Farben.

Vorhänge aus weißer Seide schmückten die Fenster, die Möbel waren aus Eichenholz und ziemlich altmodisch. Ein kleiner Kronleuchter hing unter der Decke. In jedem Raum hingen Kronleuchter, zum Leiden Yamis, der einmal im Monat seine akrobatischen Künste unter Beweis stellen durfte, um sie sauber zu halten.

Als Seto endlich sein Büro erreicht hatte, welches im 2 Stock lag, abgeschirmt von den Wohnräumen, wartete schon Yugi Mutô, der kleine Bruder Yamis und Hauslehrer von Mokuba, auf sein Erscheinen.

Yugi sah seinem Bruder sehr ähnlich, er hatte die gleichen Haare und Augen, nur war er kleiner und seine Gesichtszüge ein wenig sanfter und weiblicher(3).

Der 25 Jährige hatte sein Studium vor einem Jahr beendet, war auf der Suche nach einer Lehrstelle ins Ausland gereist und kam nun als frischgebackener Lehrer in die Dienste Setos, der auf Bitte von Yami einen Hauslehrer angagiert hatte.

,,Yugi?'' Yugi lächelte den überraschten Kaiba an. ,,Yami meinte, ich sollte mich um die Stelle der neuen Nanny kümmern.'' Seto ließ sich in seinen Ledersessel sinken. ,,Ich höre.'' Ohne Aufforderung nahm Yugi auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz.

,,Also, die Liste der Personen, die für dich in Frage kommen ist sehr kurz'', fing Yugi an zu berichten, ,,da du so verdammt hohe Ansprüche stellst, habe ich nur 3 Kandidaten gefunden. Yami ist gerade mit ihnen in der Küche und bereitet sie auf das Vorstellungsgespräch vor.''

Yugi blickte zu Seto auf, der die Augen geschloßen hatte, kramte kurz in seiner Jackentasche herum, zog dann ein kleines Päckchen hervor .,,Aspirin?''

Dankbar nahm Kaiba ihm die Tabletten ab und steckte sich gleich 2 Stück in den Mund.

,,Gut, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob sie dem großen Test standhalten.'' Seto erhob sich und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Küche, dicht gefolgt von einem glucksenden Yugi, dem Kaibas Tests gut bekannt waren.

,,Midori Saehara-san, Sie sind also 29 Jahre alt, ledig, gelernte Kindergärtnerin und Kinderpsychologin?'' Die rothaarige Frau, die sich auf ihrem Stuhl klein gemacht hatte, nickte zaghaft. Zu sprechen wagte sie nicht, war doch Seto Kaiba überall als hartherzig und unfreundlich verschrien.

Dieser unfreundliche und hartherzige Kaiba saß ihr mit überschlagenen Beinen gegenüber und durchbohrte sie mit drohenden Blicken aus seinen eisblauen Augen. Yugi und Yami standen im angrenzenden Speisezimmer und warteten auf das Ende des Gesprächs.

Diesen ,Psychotest', wie Seto ihn gerne nannte, hatten Yami, Bakura, Ryou und Yugi schon hinter sich, der eine erfolgreich, der andere weniger. Ryou war in Ohnmacht gefallen und Yugi schrie nach seiner Mama, doch letztendlich, und nicht zuletzt mit Hilfe ihrer Brüder, wurden sie angestellt.

Doch diese Frau war wieder eine Pleite, wie ihre beiden Bewerberinnen vorher, soviel stand fest.

,,Sind sie stumm, gute Frau? Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich ihnen meinen Bruder anvertraue, wenn sie noch nicht einmal in der Lage sind mir in die Augen zu schauen, geschweige denn, mich anzusprechen!'' Langsam wurde Setos Stimme lauter. Saehara-san fing an zu zittern.

,,Haben sie etwa Angst vor mir(4)?!'' Jetzt schrie Seto richtig laut. ,,Vergessen sie's! Suchen sie sich einen Job, der ihrem Niveau gerecht wird und verschwenden sie nicht meine kostbare Zeit!'' KAWUMM Das war die Tür. Man konnte über Seto Kaiba sagen was man wollte, doch an seinem netten, liebenswürdigen und ruhigen Wesen, mochte wohl niemand zweifeln.

Nachdem Yami die völlig am Boden zerstörte Frau zur Tür begleitet und ihr versichert hatte, dass er und die anderen Angestellten weder gezwungen wurden bei Kaiba-san zu bleiben, noch unter Drogen standen, ging er zurück in die Küche, wo ein sich halb tot lachender Seto Kaiba in den Armen seines ebenfalls kichernden Bruders hing. Durch das Geschrei des jungen Hausherren waren auch Bakura, Ryou und Malik, der Gärtner, in der Küche erschienen.

,,Du bist unmöglich, Seto!''

Seto schnappte nach Luft. ,,Es.. ich.. hihi...nur das Beste für Mokuba.. pfff..'' Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein erneuter Lachanfall überkam ihn. Die Türklingel, die schon seit geraumer Zeit bimmelte, hörte keiner.

Plötzlich stand eine unbekannte Person in der Tür und blickte die Gruppe fragend an.

Der Fremde hatte wunderschönes goldenes Haar, ein hübsches Gesicht und einen gut geformten Körper, der leicht gebräunt war, was man gut sehen konnte, denn er trug eine enge Jeans und ein ärmelloses Top, das seine muskulösen Arme und die Brust betonten. In seinen haselnussbraunen brannten Temperament und Leidenschaft, aber auch ein wenig Stolz.

Alle starrten den jungen Mann wie hypnotisiert an. Einige Minuten vergingen, bis sich der Mann räusperte. Darauf erwachten die Angestellten, sowie ihr Arbeitgeber aus ihrer Starre.

Der Blonde lächelte. ,,Guten Tag, mein Name ist Joseph Jay Wheeler! Entschuldigen sie, dass ich einfach so reingekommen bin, aber die Haustür stand offen!''

Schnell erlangte Seto seine gewöhnte Kühle zurück und fragte unbeteiligt: ,,Aha, und womit kann ich ihnen helfen, Mr.Wheeler?''

,,Ich bin wegen des Jobs hier. Sind sie Yami Mutô?'' Bakura lachte laut auf, Yami begann hemmungslos zu kichern. Ryou und Yugi verbissen sich krampfhaft jeden noch so kleinen Laut und Malik war knallrot aus der Küche gestürmt.

Verständnislos runzelte Joey die Stirn.

,,Sie wollen einen Job hier und wissen noch nicht einmal wer ICH bin? Lesen sie keine Zeitung?!'' Dass der Junge nicht wusste, wer ER, Seto Kaiba, war kratze ganz schön an seinem Stolz. ,,Oh...'',kam es nur von dem Blonden, der Seto mit Kulleraugen anblickte. Gut, er sah einfach umwerfend aus, auch wenn er nicht sehr intelligent schien(5). Und manchmal muss ich auch an mich denken! , dachte der Blauäugige grinsend.

,,Schön, wenn sie dennoch Interesse haben, wollen wir mit dem Vorstellungsgespräch beginnen!'' Mit diesen Worten deutete er Yami, Bakura, Yugi und Ryou zu verschwinden, die daraufhin tuschelnd und glucksend die Küche verließen und sich auf die Suche nach Malik machten.

,,So, Mr.Wheeler, dann wollen wir mal sehen was sie zu bieten haben...(6)''

to be continued...

--------------------------------------------

(1) Tja, bei uns ist es ähnlich, nur haben wir Nachbarn...XD (Berry)

(2) 12 plus 15,das macht dann...,na?? Genau, Seto-kun ist 27 Jahre jung!

(3) Erschießt uns...>.> ''

(4) Nein, Seto-kun, es ist doch völlig normal die Leute an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu treiben...hört man immer wieder ,,Tod durch Vorstellungsgespräch'' loooool

(5) Joey: ,,Willst du sagen ich wär doof?!... Seto: no comment... Joey: drop ,,Seto ist soooo gemein!!!!''

(6) Wie heißt es so schön: ,,Eindeutig zweideutig!'' hg

CrazyCherry: ,,So, das war der erste Streich, doch der zweite folgt...nach unseren Prüfungen!'' drop

SweetStrawberry: ,,Ja, sie muss nämlich Mathe büffeln, ich Latein, da wird zum Schreiben wohl keine Zeit bleiben!'' ''

CrazyCherry&SweetStrawberry: ,,Gomen nasai!!''

CrazyCherry: ,,Aber wir versuchen uns zu beeilen! Ach ja...''

SweetStrawberry: ,,.... wir wollten euch noch um ein bissl konstruktive Kritik bitten - natürlich zwingen wir niemanden und schreiben auf jeden Fall weida!! Auch Wünsche, wie's weitergehen soll oder sonstige Ideen sind gern gesehen! Der 1.Teil war ja nicht so umwerfend...aber wir werden uns bessern, versprochen!''

CrazyCherry: ,,Mach hier nicht unsere FF schlecht! berryaufkopfhaut Falls ihr aber bei unseren FF nach Logik sucht, vergesst es! Auch die Suche nach der angegebenen Comedy ist manchmal erfolglos.'' heul

SweetStrwaberry: ,,Wen unsere Kommis stören, einfach nicht beachten und weiterlesen!'' XD

CrazyCherry&SweetStrawberry: ,,Cyaaaa, bis zum nächsten Mal, euer Fruchtcocktail!!'' winke, winke allelesergaaanzdollumknuddel


End file.
